


For Sentimental Reasons (I Love You)

by girlwithdemonblood



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithdemonblood/pseuds/girlwithdemonblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, cookie. They’re playing our song.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sentimental Reasons (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoxfordcommando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoxfordcommando/gifts).



> Hello this fic is for Lily because I made her read The Song of Achilles and she cried a lot and I felt really bad and wanted to cheer her up. 
> 
> The song that they are dancing to is 'I Love You For Sentimental Reasons' performed by Nat King Cole (http://youtu.be/TnEtvtmFcgo) and I am aware that the song came out after the whole serum thing but shhhh no one needs to care about that its fine. 
> 
> Also definitions for all the corny 40's slang at the end.

     The late August air is thick and muggy, hitting Steve in a wave when Bucky skips through the door of their tiny apartment. Steve is always amazed at how energetic Bucky is, even after working long hours at the docks and then going to find other odd jobs to make ends meet. He works so hard, and Steve tries to pitch in where he can but he’s often too sick to work. “Don’t worry about it Stevie. I’ll take care of you,” is what Bucky always says when he brings it up, but he still can’t help but fret about it. Even if Bucky’s million watt smile looks convincing.

     “Hi, baby,” Bucky whispers as he leans down to give Steve a kiss over his sketchbook.

     “Hey there, sailor.” Steve grins wryly back at him. That’s the extent of their conversation for a while. Bucky flops down in the chair across from him and puts his elbows on the table, head resting on his fists. The hair on his forehead droops down and swirls, stray bits falling in his eyes. He watches as Steve turns to a fresh page and carefully picks from his few pencils. Bucky’s smile widens as Steve considers him thoughtfully and begins to lay down the first lines of his sketch.

     Bucky watches as the page fills with dark lines forming the outline of his broad shoulders, his hands resting under his chin, the stubble on his cheeks, and the twinkle in his eye. The radio crackles in the background, filling the air with the gentle hum of whatever band is playing. Bucky murmurs along with the song, the slow rich timbre of his voice piercing through Steve’s bubble of concentration. He looks up and smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Stop looking at me like that.”

     “Like what?”

     “You know exactly like what you big mook.”

     “Ease up. I’m just lookin. No need to bust my chops.” Bucky’s smile threatens to take over his whole face as he bickers lightly with Steve, and Steve can’t help but smile back. He’s never understood it, but Bucky’s smile is as infectious as polio. Something about the way his lips curl up and his eyes brighten makes Steve feel like he could take on the world.

     His line of thought is interrupted when Bucky leaps out of his chair and walks over to the radio. He fiddles with the dials until he’s satisfied with his choice of [song](http://youtu.be/TnEtvtmFcgo), and turns the volume up from its low hum. He struts back over to Steve and reaches a hand out. “C’mon, cookie. They’re playing our song.” Steve makes a half assed protest on principle, but Bucky grabs his hands and pulls him slowly to his feet. “No need for moaning. I know you’re not some dead hoofer. Dance with me.” Steve rolls his eyes, but consents and leans up to put his arms around Bucky’s neck. Strong arms wrap around his narrow waist and he presses his forehead into Bucky’s chest.

     “Okay hot shot,” He looks back up at Bucky, “Gonna show me your best moves?”

     “Of course,” Bucky kisses him quick and a little dirty, “Only my best moves for my best girl.” Steve wrinkles his nose at that and Bucky swoops down to kiss that too. He leans down again and again placing soft pecks all over Steve’s face and neck, making him giggle.

     “Buck! Stop!” Steve wheezes through his laughter. Bucky lets up to let him catch his breath, and notices the song has changed to something slow and mellow. He reclaims his grips on Steve’s waist and starts to slowly shuffle them around the room. They take small steps, swaying from side to side as the music fills the apartment. The notes float over their heads as Bucky slowly twirls Steve around and dips him low. Time seems to have slowed down and the only thing that matters is the way they move together across the floor, eyes glued together.

     They slowly come to a halt in the center of the floor, feeling the last notes of the song fade out around them. The next song comes on but they’re still pressed together, noses brushing and hands clinging to fabric and skin. They stand there for a moment and breathe each other in, well aware that this can’t last forever. Bucky needs to work in the morning, and Steve has to try and sell some of his art. The world rushes by around them and the minutes keep sliding through their fingertips, but for just a little while they’ve carved out their own corner of the universe where all it takes is a dance to know you’re loved.

**Author's Note:**

> 40's slang definitions according to the internet:
> 
> Mook: a stupid or incompetent person  
> Ease Up: chill out  
> Bust My Chops: to scold  
> Cookie: guy or gal  
> Dead Hoofer: bad dancer
> 
> And there you have it! Feedback is much appreciated!! Also my tumblr is girlwithdemonblood so feel free to find me there if you'd like.


End file.
